


While She Sleeps

by TrueSoprano



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueSoprano/pseuds/TrueSoprano
Summary: Everyone needs time with their thoughts, even synths that don't need sleep.





	While She Sleeps

People needed to sleep, he figured.

Nick the Human often lamented his need to sleep, wishing he could use that time to work on cases instead. He would often only fall asleep when his body desperately needed it. When Nick the Synth found out that his body and mind stayed fresh even without sleep, he was overjoyed. His new situation was far from ideal, but he could at least try to make the best of it, and not sleeping meant no lying there stuck in an endless loop of your own thoughts.

But people needed that, he realized.

He didn't know if he could technically sleep. He could lie there and shut his brain off, and his systems would refresh and reboot, but was it sleep? He had no idea. But that's not why he was here, on an old mattress, feeling her warmth.

Karen was curled up beside him, arm on his chest as his bad hand lazily combed through her short hair. Karen, his miracle. The most incredible thing to happen to him in years.

A "pre-was relic" as Piper called her, they would reminisce for hours about everything they missed about their old lives. She understood things few people he knew today understood. And she was funny and smart and so beautiful.

And she was his.

Somehow, she had fallen for him. Despite his eerie glowing eyes and his grey skin that was falling off, she loved him. 

And he loved her. And that love was something he needed desperately.

Karen shifted in her sleep and put more of her weight on him, and he responded by softly kissing her forehead. He didn't think he'd ever love again after losing Jenny. He'd never even thought about that possibility before... this happened to him, and then his new body complicated everything. Sure, people began to trust him and even befriend him after he showed his willingness to help people... but attraction was something different, and who could ever be attracted to someone who looked like him?

But Karen defied all his expectations. He tried to bury his growing feelings for her, thinking she'd never reciprocate in a million years, but then one day she confessed her love and everything fell into place. She would kiss him as if he were human, she didn't care about all the stray wires poking out, she would touch him and make him discover... certain functions of his synth body he hadn't been aware of. He found his face fill with warmth at the thought. If synths could blush, his face would constantly be red around her.

She understood what he had been through. She had lost her husband, and was unsure about finding love again, too. But it had all fallen into place. It was as if the universe was apologizing for placing them both into this post-apocalyptic shithole.

And if that apology was this dirty mattress shared by the two of them, it was enough.

And as Karen slept as a human would, Nick closed his eyes, reminiscing about the two of them. He smiled, thinking about just how lucky he was.


End file.
